The Peasant and The Prince
by multi-fandom genius
Summary: In the Medieval Renaissance, there lived Ally, the Peasant and, Austin, the Prince. Ally hates his family for practically killing her parents. Austin is ashamed of his family and wants too make it up too his country. One night, Austin sneaks out and bumps into Ally. There, an amazing relationship has started, but can it survive, with their families and society? AUSLLY


_Once upon a time, there was a noble king. He cared for everyone, and everyone loved him in return. Though there was one person in the villiage who hated him, and that was a witch. This witch was jealous of the King's popularity, so she put a curse on the King so he would look like a hideous wolf monster. Still, it was the same King underneath all the fur. Everyone started hating him and threw him in the dungeon, but there was one girl who still saw him for him, the kind hearted king that wouldn't hurt anybody. One day, she snuck inside the dungeon and rescued the king, everyone else found out and started hunting them. The woman confronted the kingdom with the beast by her side. She told them on how he's still the same king inside no matter how he looks. The whole kingdom became ignorant and started to go after the duo, until the woman kissed the beast. The beast was a king once again but the curse was strong, the children of the King would have the curse passed on to them, once the king had a child he no longer had the beast, his child had it, but it was hard to unleash the beast, but that wasn't the worse part. If the king and his wife are too have children, the wife must die in order to have the kid. Pretty much it was a trade. The only way too break the curse is when a descendant of the noble king can fall truly in love, and they need a kiss to truly break the spell, True Loves Kiss Breaks The Spell right? The pair's kiss needs to be pure love, no doubts, no second thoughts, both of them need to know and belive that their relationship is right, that they need each other. That hasn't happened for over 50 years, you see the descendants of the king were arrogant and only married for money and fame. Sometimes the King wouldn't actually want chidren because he wants all the power to himself. Though there is hope. And that is where our REAL story begins..._

**Ally's POV **Hey there, my name is Ally Dawson and this is my story. First off let me tell you about my family. Me and my siblings are orphans. No, our parents didn't die in a war and they definately didn't abandon us. They died because they loved us so much. Our parents died of starvation, because they gave their 4 children all their food since the food pricings got higher. The 2 parents couldn't support the whole family, so they decided to give up their own life so their children could live one. Ashton, the eldest of my 4 siblings with the age of 19, had to mature quickly since his siblings were only 10 and 9 when our parents died. Ashton was very noble caring, and protective. He couldn't bear it if he lost one of his siblings. He's a total sweetheart and is very, very mature. Annabeth on the other hand, was very immature for a 18 year-old. She's just a bundle of energy, but yet she is one of the smartest in the group, and she is also a perfectionist. Annabeth is just like her older brother, she'll do anything to protect her younger siblings. Next on is my twin brother, Andy. He's such a hot-head, a pain in the ass, always grumpy, want everything to be in line, and so annoying(he brags about being 5 minutes older than me ITS JUST 5 FREAKING MINUTES!). Though these attributes come in handy sometimes, and he is a bit protective of his sisters. And then there's me. I am the complete opposite of my brother, I always look at the bright side of things, all I think about is having a good time and having fun, but I know when to get serious and aggressive. My family may be poor, but we know what really matters. Sometimes I feel bad for the Noblesand the Royals. None of them knows how to live a real life. They don't know the value of family and respect. It annoys me when I see them making fun of my fellow peasants, like they're worthless. Ha, without us, the Nobles and the Royals couldn't survive. They can't do shit.

Today, the Royals will be riding through town on their "fancy" knight horses. It makes me want to punch them in the throat, but I know I'll get sliced to tiny pieces, just like Kronos**(A/N if you read the Percy Jackson book series, you'll get the reference). **"C'mon guys we're going to be late" my brother, Ashton yelled. oh the irony, he's still brushing his wavy brown hair. Okay, maybe that was a bit too much information, hehe. Annabeth jogged in, her dirty blonde hair dangling over her shoulders. "Jeez Ash, chill out, when did this become so important." she smirked. And just my luck Andy just came rushing in, "yea bro, last time I checked, you hated the nobles as much as I did, and I hate them with all my heart." Andy chuckled. "Guys back off, but I have to ask, Why do you care so much?" I curiously asked. All 3 of us cornered Ashton and we had to stare at him for 30 seconds until he broke. "ugh, alright. Look if we're late we might get hurt and I don't want my little siblings to get hurt alright?" he sighed in annoyance and walked away towards the door. Okay, now I just feel guilty, I actually thought he was going soft but no, he was just looking after his siblings. "ASH! Look I'm sorry, I actually thought you...cared about this stupid parade, but you were just looking after me, looking after us". Annabeth apologized. Me and Andy said sorry right after. "Apology accepted sisters and brother" and like that, he had a cheeky smile on his face again.

I ruffled my twin brother's dark brown hair, just too tease him. He just sent me a death glare and said "just remember who's older between the two of us, little Ally" with that stupid smirk on his face. I was just about to kick him, when Annabeth broke us apart. "Alright guys break it up, if I knew any better you guys are hiding your love for each other through hard hate." she chuckled. "Alright, that's enough lets go" Ashton announced, while dragging all 3 of us too the door.

Have I mentioned what our house looks like? Well, its pretty crappy, but its enough. We have 2 rooms and 1 bathroom, which is pretty much a tub and a bucket. You can only imagine what morning are like. Its pretty worn out, but its alright. As long as my family has roof above their head, im happy.

Dammit, I forgot to tell you what I was wearing. Well, I'm wearing a dirty light blue dress that my mum gave me before she died. Ashton and Andy was wearing a casual grey long-sleeve with black shorts. Annabeth was wearing a violet dress, and same with mine mum gave it too her.

We went outside and took our place and bent down too our knees as the parade started. Ugh, I hate them.

_Little did Ally know, that this parade would be the beginning of an amazing relationship. _

**(A/N) HEY GUYS sorry for bombarding you with stories I just have a lot of ideas in my mind :), **


End file.
